1. Technical Field
The invention relates to data base search methods and devices for use in navigation systems. The invention relates in particular to a method of searching a navigation system data base using an index structure, to a navigation system and to a method of generating an index structure.
2. Related Art
Navigation devices are known which perform functions such as route searches between two locations. Modern navigation devices also may provide additional functionalities, such as serving as a travel guide that output, upon demand, information on points of interest (POI). Such information may include names of streets or POIs, but may also include additional textual or multimedia information. For example, some navigation devices may include travel guide functionalities to output detailed explanations, in textual and/or multimedia form, on objects.